ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Plumbing Issue
BloxxMan created this series, I only write it. Plot {Scene begins with Voltie, K8-E, Alternate Ben, and Alternate Max staring up at the ceiling, where Alternate U-Tubba has just broken into the Plumber Base.} {U-Tubba: I told you! Why is it that you never listened to me? Oh well, time to destroy you and the rest of you Plumbers!} {Max: Ben, hold off U-Tubba, I have to get K8-E and Voltie out of here! They may be our last chance!} {Ben: You got it Grandpa!} *Ben slaps down on his Omnitrix, and a flash of green light is seen, before Eatle comes out of the light. {Eatle: You want a piece of me U-Tubba? Well come and get it!} *Max, K8-E, and Voltie are all running away towards some escape pods. {Max: Don't worry, we'll get out of here soon enough! Ben can hold him off!} *Suddenly, a huge explosion rocks the base, and Ben is flying down the hall as Astrodactyl. {Astrodactyl: Guys, run! Get in the pods, I can blast you off! He's coming!!!} {Voltie: Yeah, we should get i-} *U-Tubba comes out, and blasts Astrodactyl right in the back, knocking him out and making him turn human. {Max: Go! In the pods, NOW! I can hold him off!} {K8-E: Okay, come on Voltie!} *Max starts shooting at U-Tubba, while K8-E and Voltie get in an escape pod, and blast off. The last thing they see is Max getting hit by U-Tubba, and U-Tubba absorbing the Proto-Tool. {Voltie and K8-E: NOOO!} *The Escape Pod lands in the same building they arrived in from the other dimension, and they exit. {Voltie: Do you think... do you think Max is okay?} {K8-E: I'm not sure... I hope so... but what if U-Tubba absorbed Ben's Omnitrix?} {Voltie: Then we're probably doomed. Hey wait, isn't that the machine we arrived with?} *Voltie is pointing at the teleportation device. {K8-E: I-It is! But that means that we can go home!} {Voltie: But U-Tubba had activated it. We don't know how...} *Suddenly, and injured voice is heard, and Voltie and K8-E turn around to see their native U-Tubba, weak and injured. {Voltie: U-Tubba! Come on K8-E, it's time to finish our mission!} {Alternate U-Tubba, walking in: I don't think so.} {K8-E: You're both here? Great, now we have two pests to deal with. *Alternate U-Tubba shifts his hand into a laser sword, while Regular U-Tubba leaps towards the machine. {U-Tubba: I will get back to my dimension!} {K8-E: Not so fast!} *K8-E blasts U-Tubba, but he grasps the machine. {K8-E: No!} {Voltie, throwing Alternate U-Tubba towards the wall: Yeah! Take that!} *Alternate U-Tubba then grabs the machine, and he takes it over, along with Regular U-Tubba. {Voltie: No! They're both gonna get taken to our dimension!} *Voltie begins shocking the machine, but nothing happens. *There's an explosion, knocking Voltie and K8-E back into the wall, and the machine vanishes, with only one U-Tubba left. {U-Tubba: We've... fused. We have the power to teleport between dimensions! But.. We don't have enough energy! We must gain it!} *U-Tubba escapes, and Voltie gets a good look at the newly fused U-Tubba. {Voltie: Mega.... U-Tubba...} *Both Voltie and K8-E pass out. Trivia *A new villain makes an introduction here, Mega U-Tubba! Category:Episodes